Lost and Found
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: AU - A young Kaname is completely undone by the death of his parents but receives small pocket fulls of comfort from an unlikely chance encounter with a most strange human boy. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Lea here :) Yes, another AU to add to the collection. Just wanted to let you guys know (for whoever bothers to read these things) that Kaname and Zero are a bit younger. The VK series (as far as I know) hasn't ever really specified Kaname's age, but it's assumed he's around eighteen, and therefore, around eight when his parents were murdered. Here, he'll be around six-ish instead, smaller, cuter, and much more irresistible XD

Zero would be around fifteen, and he and Ichiru were also orphaned at a younger age (eight-ish?) and it wasn't by Shizuka. Zero isn't an ex-human either. And as for Kaito being there, well, I wanted him there XD He's also in another short fic I'm in the beginning of, and utterly OOC there, too :D

Warnings? Redundant for those who've read my fics before, but people will be OOC :) Also, beware the cliched cheesiness! That, and Kaname's cuteness, I guess :D

And, of course, I don't own anything of Vampire Knight.

* * *

_"It takes a minute to like someone, an hour to love someone, but to forget someone, takes a lifetime." ~Anonymous_

**Lost and Found**

"Kaa-sama!"

"No Kaname, go!"

"But—!"

Kuran Juri desperately clutched onto her son's tiny shoulders, her slender hands shaking. "Please, Kaname, you can't stay here. I'll be right behind you, Haruka too."

"Kaa-sama, no!" He knew that was a lie. He'd already smelled his father's blood, and could tell the amount that'd been spilled…wasn't from anything small, not even his status as a pureblood could afford to heal such a massive wound quickly enough.

He was probably going to lose his father. He couldn't let the same happen to his mother. "Kaa-sama, please, come with me too, then. Don't leave me alone."

"Oh sweetie," Juri whispered fiercely, pressing a hard kiss to his hair, "I'm so sorry for this, but I need to go. Promise me you'll leave here the moment I turn around. Don't look back, and don't wait for me. I'll look for you."

"Kaa-sama…"

"Don't cry Kaname," she wiped his tears for the last time, offering the gentlest smile she could muster, and swiftly turned, gathering her skirts, heading for the door, never once looking back.

* * *

"Come on, Zero, it's late, you don't need to go," Kaito muttered. "It's not like Cross or I are going to die because we didn't get to eat the perfect meal," he tried to reason, however sarcastic it came out to be. "You can go tomorrow; right when the store opens, even, but it's already past midnight." He raised a hand to gesture lazily towards the bright orange clock hanging by the wall.

"But you always get moody when you don't get your pancakes." Zero raised a brow. "You also get unbearably miserable which pisses off sensei and Hunter Cross which then makes you even more miserable, and you start to pick fights with Ichiru—"

"Fine, damn it! So it's all because of me, right? Ugh, just go and get your damn milk already," he huffed, sticking a hand under his chin and turning his face away with playful petulance. At hearing Zero's light laughter lingering down the hall, his lips quirked into a small smile.

He really was grateful for Zero's attention to detail, especially when it came to their habits and interests. The younger hunter probably knew more about their personal lives than any of them would've liked to think. Due to that, he was…well, more or less, kind of sort of like a substitute mother. It was like that saying, no one knows you better than your mother; Kaito snickered. (Zero would've most definitely had his gun up his nose for that one.)

But if any one of them were in a terrible mood, Zero knew just what to say or do to get them spilling their secrets. It wasn't so that he could always offer a solution; sometimes just having a nonjudgmental ear to patiently listen to the sordid details of their bad hair days could be enough.

But it wasn't always that he'd appreciated Zero's soft side. He'd found it rather irritating, especially when he had to see him interact with Ichiru, who could bend Zero to his will with but a few words and big watery eyes. It was nauseating to watch. He wasn't one to indulge, much less spoil anyone (his worldly logic consisted of 'the survival of the fittest'), and having to see it day in and day out had drove him up the wall.

He didn't understand how Ichiru could so shamelessly demand Zero's attention like a child, how being coddled could benefit anyone, and certainly didn't think it made them stronger. Ichiru was riddled with things he'd been forced to give up, deemed as things that would only keep him back, things he'd learned to hate and abhor in himself. To see him so genuinely happy as Zero not only never reprimanded him for those same characteristics, but actually care for them had felt like a rejection of his own personal experiences, his choices in choosing to become who he was, that he couldn't help lashing out at every opportunity, wanting to somehow prove he hadn't been wrong; that his decisions were made with maturity and practicality.

He just hadn't known how deeply something as simple as acceptance could affect him. And when he thought about it, he'd only began to cut ties with what he'd previously labeled as frivolous or unnecessary when the adults around him had ridiculed and picked at him for it, wanting to humiliate him for no other reason than being able to do so. He never wanted to feel that way again and found a solution he'd felt, at the time (and until recently), would work to his benefit.

"I've been spoiled," Kaito smiled self-deprecatingly, and slowly stood to filch some pudding from the fridge. Zero would never have allowed him to eat this late, but he wasn't here, so…

* * *

Zero sighed. Really, did they have to live so far from the rest of the neighbors? It was hell just getting to the store. Their job description certainly required some measure of discretion, but living this far was a pain. He had to make use of the bike just to get near civilization and this time, only for a carton of milk.

Shaking his head, he moved to put on his helmet and tensed, fingers gripping onto the hard plastic. Soundlessly placing his helmet back down, he flipped open a small compartment built into the bike, taking out a gun. It wasn't Bloody Rose, but it would do the job all the same.

Clicking off the safety, he narrowed his eyes and let his hunter senses lead him to his target.

It was a bad idea, chasing after a vampire at this time, with hardly any natural light to guide him, but he couldn't let a vampire roam around unchecked either.

Though it didn't feel like an E… Agitated though it was, this vampire didn't feel like the ones he usually went after for his missions. But if not an E, what would a regular vampire be doing out here? Blood tablets were a common substitute for blood nowadays, and surprisingly, due to constant new developments, many vampires claimed it tasted just like blood.

Tablets weren't terribly expensive and were now widely distributed. Of course, that didn't mean all the vampires chose to take tablets…

Preparing to confront a defiant hungry _lucid_ vampire, Zero raised his gun as he drew closer. Fingers tightening around the trigger, he kept his movements slow and even.

"Who's there? Please, help Kaa-sama!"

A…a kid? Zero blinked. And not a happy one either, if their voice was anything to go by. Quite hysterical, actually. He could certainly tell there were tears involved. But however distraught they were, they still managed to sense him coming. So not a regular vampire…? But that made even less sense. What would a noble B-class be doing out here? A child no less?

"Please…"

Heading up into the small shrine (the irony didn't escape him), Zero frowned softly, stopping short of the raised steps. Its' voice was unmistakably that of a young child's, yes, maybe not even older than five, but he'd also been taught vampires were creatures of deception. How could he be sure that this one wasn't using the form of a child to get him to lower his guard? Higher-class vampires were known for being gifted with extra abilities on top of their physical enhancement.

But could the raw pain he could hear and feel be faked? Zero doubted that was possible. He couldn't claim to be the best judge of character or have sure confidence in his being able to see through lies, but this child was truly distraught over its mother.

Flashes of his own brother's young face, tear streaked, eyes red, and small lips trembling, his frown deepened, his hunter side mentally berating him for his softness. He shouldn't sympathize with it to the point of overlapping it with his brother, he chastised.

And yet…

Silently damning himself for this (sensei and Kaito would have clobbered him over the head for this, he was sure), he took another step forward. "What's wrong with your mother?"

"She's, she's…" The young hunter lost the rest of the vampire's words to a sea of whimpers and sobs that were only interrupted every so often with wet sniffles and hiccups.

"Hey," he called again, keeping his voice soft and low.

The child didn't seem to hear him, its cries continuing without pause, "…Kaa-sama…"

"Hey, can you come out?" He raised his tone, hoping to get through the grief and gain the child's attention.

There was a loud hiccup followed by a sniffle and bone weary words. "But, Kaa-sama…"

Zero pursed his lips, immediately disliking the deteriorating tone and voice. "Fine, you can tell me about her from where you are."

"No…it's too late now, I know…I know she's g-gone." Zero's hand clenched around the handle of his gun, not wanting to imagine just how its mother had 'gone'. Vampires weren't susceptible to disease, and some even got stronger the more they aged. One of the few likely possibilities were—

He roughly shoved the thought away. "And your father?" He asked, though he feared he already knew the answer to that too.

"He's…with mother."

"…I see…" Did this child have no one else to look after it? Letting out a gusty sigh, he shoved his gun down the waistband of his jeans and determinedly crossed his arms. This kid was obviously lost and emotionally drained, and there was only one thing it needed at this point.

"Come out here, now," he ordered, "I'm taking you to the store and you're getting something warm down that throat. Crying makes everyone tired, hungry, and thirsty." He paused. "I'll give you a minute to step outside. If not, then I leave, and you can stay here and go on with your cry-fest. I won't come back a second time."

Well, that last bit wasn't entirely true, but it might give proper incentive to get the kid moving.

The silence continued to persist.

Zero gave a noncommittal nod and shrugged, turning to leave. His steps measured, he slowly counted down from five.

And just as he reached one and a half, the door to the shrine cautiously creaked open.

Lips quirking in a small smile, he kept walking.

"Um!"

He'd reach his bike soon.

"Um wait! Please!"

Stopping without turning (another clobber to the head for that one, keeping his back to a vampire), he tilted his head. "Yes?"

"I…I would like to go with you."

Zero pretended to think about it, casually sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning his weight on one leg, giving out an air of lazy confidence.

"…Please?"

He'd never heard a vampire utter that word so many times. In fact, he'd thought they were incapable of asking for anything sincerely.

"You can come with me, but I want you to do something for me first."

"Y-yes?"

"You listen carefully to what I tell you when we get into town; I know what you are. I don't need the people there finding out, and I don't think you do either."

The kid gave a light squeak, but gave an affirmative.

Zero nodded. "Now I want something else, and this one's big. Really complicated. Extremely difficult. Can you do it?"

"Um…"

Zero held in a grin. "I want to know your name."

An incredulous pause before, "W-what?" Surprised sputtering. "But you said-you said it was difficult!"

Zero finally turned and offered a disarming smile. Wide wine red eyes shined as they gaped up at him from a tiny face.

"Well?"

"My…my name is Kaname."

"I'm Zero." He closed the rest of the distance separating him from his bike, lightly patting the leather seat as he discreetly stuck the gun back into its compartment. "Hop on." One graceful leap and the kid was looking down, eyes still wide, as his short legs struggled to straddle the seat properly, his small hands falling flat against the smooth shiny metal.

Kaname squeaked as the human boy, Zero, shoved something onto his head.

Zero snickered lightly as he tried to adjust the helmet so it wouldn't be sliding all over the place, clicking the strap on. It was much too big, but he didn't want to take any chances, vampire or no. The little one was still a child, and he'd no idea about healing abilities of vampires when they were so young.

Strapping on his own helmet, he sat behind Kaname, taking a short moment to consider his choices before deciding to turn the child around to face him. "I don't want you falling off," he said by way of explanation, "so hold on tight."

The tiny vampire seemed hesitant about having to hold onto a human until he kicked the engine into life and startled him into grabbing for his waist. Pretending not to give notice to the disgruntled glare aimed his way, he sped out down the highway.

* * *

"Kaito. Zero will kill you in the morning for that."

"It's just one cup of pudding," Kaito drawled smirking around a spoon. "How's he ever going to know?"

Ichiru shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He smiled. "But don't forget; he does control what we eat."

Kaito gave him a bemused stare until the implications of the younger boy's words sunk in and he paused, swallowing, slowly pulling the spoon out of his mouth. "He wouldn't," he croaked. "Would he?"

Ichiru shrugged again, going for a cup of water. Watching the glass steadily getting filled, he lowly murmured, "Hunter Cross wouldn't go near the kitchen for weeks when he stole some ice cream a few months ago for a late night 'snack'." Knowing he'd probably burst out laughing if he turned around to see Kaito's face now, he busied himself with getting some ice cubes, plopping a couple into the water, hearing the soft crackle it gave as they were submerged in liquid.

"Shit, you're serious." Kaito said faintly. His dark eyes slid down to look forlornly at his cup of pudding. Would Zero at least go easy on him if he only ate half?

Lips twitching, Ichiru swirled the water around, the ice cubes clinking together as they hit against the sides of the glass cup. There really was no question as to who held the title of being Master of the house.

* * *

"…Chocolate balls? You sure you want this junk?" Zero inspected the box of sweets as though expecting a flesh-eating alien to come bursting out of it. "If you want sugar, I've got some pudding at home."

"Pudding?" The young vampire's tone was still meek and shy as well as hoarse from all the crying, but Zero caught onto the hesitant interest that slipped through. Did the little one like pudding?

"Yes, though I think we only have vanilla and strawberry left." Both Kaito and Hunter Cross had black holes for a stomach. His amazement at their appetite was always renewed every time he watched them eat.

"V-vanilla?"

Zero smiled slightly. "You like vanilla?"

Kaname's vigorous nod was enough of an answer. Zero's smile widened and he reached down to ruffle unruly brown curls that barely managed to reach his thigh, dropping the chocolate balls into the basket.

As he moved on, pushing the small cart along, he missed the young vampire's eyes widening in surprise, looking after his retreating back in almost a daze before Kaname hurried to catch up, his cheeks flushed.

When Zero looked back down to check if the vampire was still with him, he caught him fingering his hair, his face still red. "Hey, you all right?" Maybe they should head home soon. The kid wasn't old enough to want for blood, but who knew.

Kaname's head snapped up. "Um!" He took a moment to register Zero's question. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Right. I'll just get these paid for and we can go." Upon reaching the counter, the hunter caught a small selection of warm drinks by it and mentally berated himself for forgetting about Kaname's abused throat. Briefly asking which one of them the vampire preferred, he quickly had that paid for as well.

Stepping outside into the cool air, he handed Kaname his drink, which was a bottle of milk tea. A strange choice for a kid, he'd vaguely noted, but then again, if Kaname really was from a noble class family, then perhaps not so much.

Kaname took a careful sip of his tea, refraining from making a face at the bland taste (he chose it after all) and tentatively looked up at his wayward savior. A human too. Zero; he silently mouthed. He wondered how that was spelled. He thought it a nice name, though if the character for it was what he assumed it to be, it was quite a contrast to the young man's kind nature.

The young pureblood had never met a human before, but he doubted many, if any, would offer him drinks and chocolate if they knew what he was. He'd heard Aidou and Ruka talk about how scared humans were of vampires in general, regardless of class, and he supposed they had every right to be. Vampires lived off of their blood, after all, and in Kaname's case, when he was old enough he had the power to turn another human into one of them.

There were those foolish enough to want to be turned, he knew, but there were also those that were well aware of the utter dangers of becoming a vampire. By Zero's attitude, Kaname could guess the young man was of the latter.

And yet…Kaname took another moment to finger his hair, his cheeks growing warm again at remembering the slender hand that had gone through it, and yet, Zero had gone and gotten him out of the ball of misery he'd made himself into and even gotten him food and a warm drink to soothe him. He'd treated Kaname just like he would any crying child and had only required for Kaname to be cautious around humans and to tell him his name.

Amazingly fascinating, this young man was. He couldn't be that old in human years either; Kaname took another glance. And…well, for a human, a race that Kaname had often heard couldn't compare to vampires, Zero was…he was…very nice looking.

The lack of light hadn't at all hindered his sight, and Kaname had had his eyes straying to the young man's light colored hair; a shade he'd never seen before in anyone. And in the well-lit store, he'd been given a chance to see the exact hue of his eyes, which were rather pretty, reminding him of the lilacs back at home.

All in all, for his first time meeting a human, Kaname thought he'd been very lucky. He knew vampires that were well deserving of caution and dislike, and his parents hadn't been shy about telling him of humans who could also be just as dangerous. Just as there were unpleasant vampires, there were also unpleasant humans.

But Zero was different. He'd been extremely kind, especially when knowing what he was. He wondered if he'd ever have the chance to meet him again after this. He doubted he could stay with him. With his parents gone, he would most likely go into the hands of Ichijo Asato, one of the council members, and Takuma's grandfather. As a pureblood, and more importantly, as a Kuran, Kaname would never be allowed for simple freedom such as going down to a human store and buying a drink. It would certainly be out of the question.

Remembering his parents, his mood began to wilt once again. He'd never be able to see his mother smile, never have her read to him, sing to him, or play with his hair. He'd never see his father mess up in the kitchen, never see him laugh over silly things, never have his warm hugs or kisses. He'd never see them again.

Zero, he mouthed, and smiled, small and bittersweet as it was. He knew if his parents hadn't met such a tragic end, he probably would have never crossed paths with this young human. But he didn't regret meeting him, and wished he could meet him again, at least once more, even if only to have drinks with him.

"Hey," Kaname squeaked as a finger flicked his forehead, "finish that before it gets cold."

His hand automatically coming to rest on the abused spot, the young vampire squeezed his eyes shut as he felt them burn with the familiar oncoming of tears. Zero treated him so _normally_, just like his parents would have done if he were feeling down, and he was now even more acutely aware of their loss. Nobody would ever treat him this way, would they, he silently despaired. He'd always be Kuran Kaname, the pureblood. He certainly couldn't ever imagine Aidou or Ruka flicking his forehead or ruffling his hair.

Why did his parents have to go? Why couldn't they all have run away together? Why did they have to leave him on his own? He felt so terribly alone; he now had no one to turn to, no one to trust—

"Hey, I thought we were done with all this crying." Kaname looked up miserably only to have the corner of a shirtsleeve pressed to his aching eyes and his cheeks. "I know you miss them, and you know what? You'll probably never stop missing them, but you can keep them with you every time you think about them. Don't think about how they're gone. Think about how you think they want you to remember them. Would they want to see you crying like this?"

Kaname let out a pathetic hiccupping sob and wordlessly shook his head. Zero's shirtsleeve went back against his face.

"It's hard, I know, and it hurts like hell, but think about it this way. If you tripped and fell, what do you do right afterward?"

"I-I'd get back up."

"This is like tripping. Right now, all you're doing is sitting on the floor and crying about how your bleeding knee hurts. Is crying about it going to make your knee better? You have to clean it up and give it time. It's the same thing you have to do for the pain you're feeling here," he gently prodded Kaname's chest. "You clean it up and give it time."

Kaname reflexively closed one of his eyes as Zero's damp sleeve dabbed at the corner of it, and croaked, "Clean it?"

"Like you're doing now," Zero smiled wanly. "Don't try to keep things too tightly wrapped or you'll break it one day." He'd tried doing the same until Hunter Cross had forced him to break down, never chastising him for his tears or his pain and merely offering soft words and warm comforting arms to relax and pour his anxieties into.

"I'm not telling you to cry some more," he took a moment to choose a drier area of his sleeve for Kaname's other eye, "but it's okay to admit you're in pain."

"Ka-Kaa-sama once said you c-can't help how you f-feel." He hiccupped out.

"Well, she was right." Zero shrugged. "Someone else can't force you to feel what you don't want. Our feelings are our own. I can't tell you to be happy and expect you to feel that."

Kaname smiled slightly. "I feel happy to have m-met you."

Zero blinked and let out a soft laugh. "I'm glad you think so. You still in for that vanilla pudding?"

"Um, yes, if you wouldn't mind."

Zero shook his head. There really was no doubt to Kaname's wealthy background with the way he spoke.

"Well then, get back on the bike; it's time for home."

* * *

Getting back to the shrine, Zero had Kaname wait by the steps as he went to fetch the promised pudding from the fridge. Upon finding it, he nearly growled as he saw that the strawberry one, which he quite clearly remembered was there before he left, was now half eaten.

"Kaito, that bottomless pit," he muttered. Hunter Cross slept like a log and he knew better than to indulge in any more late night 'snacks' since the first and last time Zero had caught him at it, so that left Kaito who had also been awake when Zero had left. He probably thought no one would care to notice if a cup of pudding was gone.

But he inexplicably left half of it uneaten, which was completely unlike him. Deciding to attack the problem tomorrow morning, he took out the vanilla pudding from beside it and took a small spoon with him. About to leave, he hesitated before quickly turning back around to the fridge. Just one more thing, and then he'll be ready to go…

* * *

Kaname waited patiently for Zero to return, determinedly ignoring the cold biting through his thin jumper and shirt, hugging his knees to himself as he took a seat atop one of the steps. Any moment now, he was expecting to see Zero's light hair and lilac eyes. He didn't even care so much for the pudding as much as getting to spend more time with Zero.

Because as wonderful as it would be to stay with him, he knew he had to go back. He would only inconvenience Zero by staying, and Kaname couldn't abandon his duties as a pureblood simply because he disliked them. Now that his parents were gone, he would be in charge of the Kuran line, and there were responsibilities that went along with the title.

Besides, Zero wouldn't want me to, Kaname rested his forehead against his knees with a small smile. He had to stand back up and keep on walking. He would strive to do both his parents and Zero proud.

A shy gust of wind blew Zero's scent towards him, and soon enough, "Sorry I took a while."

Kaname looked up and smiled fully this time. "No, it was fine." Expecting just the pudding, he was bemused to see the paper bag Zero had with him. It was decorated with colorful lollipops, which also had smiley faces that cheerily looked back at him. He somehow doubted it was Zero who had chosen it.

Seeing where his attention had gone to, Zero smiled exasperatedly. "Yeah, sorry about the bag. One of the guys I live with has weird taste. But I didn't think you'd be staying with us, so I wanted to add in something."

Kaname gently took the bag and looked inside. The vanilla pudding, along with a spoon, was there, with the box of chocolate balls he'd yet to open, and next to that was a thermo, also decorated strangely with flying kittens against a starry background.

"That's for your voice. It's honey lemon tea."

Kaname giggled softly and ducked his head. It was either that, or cry again, and he didn't want to further wet Zero's shirt.

"Thank you. May I…may I keep these?"

"Use them however you like. You should eat the food though." He said teasingly.

"I, I will, and um, thank you again, for all you've done." He felt his cheeks flush, but kept his gaze steady. He wanted Zero to know he meant his words. He was truly grateful.

"You're welcome." The young hunter nodded, and checked his watch. "It'll be dawn soon."

Kaname pursed his lips. It was time, then.

"Take care, and don't cry too much, all right?" Kaname relished the last hair ruffle he'd ever receive, briefly closing his eyes.

"Yes, Zero-san." He managed another smile. "I promise I won't."

* * *

"Kaname, eating pudding again?" Takuma laughed lightly. If there was one thing his childhood friend was known for besides his status as a pureblood, it was his fondness for vanilla pudding and honey lemon tea.

He didn't obsessively have it everyday, but it was enough for the cooks to notice as well as those who spent time with him on a regular basis. He still remembered when Hanabusa had tried to make Kaname a cup of pudding for his birthday some years ago, and nearly fainted in happiness as Kaname had smiled hesitantly and commented it was well made.

Takuma, however, hadn't missed the amount of honey lemon tea that'd been consumed right afterwards. Not to mention, Kaname had said it was well made, not that it was delicious.

His smile turning nostalgic, he leaned his chin on his palm and casually asked, "Why do you like it so much?" Vanilla pudding and honey lemon tea weren't anything special or particularly rare. He could only assume they had some sort of sentimental quality and thought his friend's attachment to them rather endearing.

"They remind me of someone."

"Do I know this someone?" He pestered playfully.

"No," Kaname said swiftly, taking another bite of his pudding, "and I'm glad you don't, or else you might be enchanted by their charm as well, and I'd prefer not to have you as competition."

Takuma blinked. "Is this…someone you have _that_ sort of interest in?" His tone turned cautious.

"Even if I did, your grandfather would have nothing to worry over," Kaname held in a sullen glare, "I haven't seen them in years." This year would mark the tenth…

Smiling guiltily, Takuma hummed apologetically. "I think I'm glad you haven't." Ugh, the reaction of his grandfather…

"I know, and I am as well," the pureblood whispered.

* * *

Well, that's all :) Thank you for sticking till the end, guys *bows* Hope I didn't bore you. And no, I won't be adding anything to this, I highly doubt it, though it _would_ be fun to see how Kaname and Zero would react if they _were_ to meet each other a decade later, one in charge of a new era for vampires, and the other the leader of the Hunter Association XD That'd be one crazy reunion *snort*

Kaname would be like: O.O and then O///O and then \^o^/ *hearts* Before realizing Zero's a hunter, and then he'd be like TToTT *cackle*

As for Kaname's parents, I suppose I could blame Rido. He's like VK's default bad guy *goes ahead heaps all the Blame onto said pureblood's shoulders*


	2. Chapter 2

**TYL (Hunter Side)**

Kiryuu Ichiru looked around his new living arrangements with a sigh and determinedly headed for the kitchen. It was second to only the bathroom on his list of priorities in which rooms got furnished first, and he wanted to get it done as soon as possible. Thinking about the circumstances that led him here, to his new building, was asking for another headache, but long story short, he had been blackmailed (_bullied _– as Kaito liked to put it – just made him sound like a pussy) into taking a teaching position at Cross' pet project academy.

He, Kiryuu Ichiru, was going to be lecturing to an entire class of vampires – all nobles, all of them yet to reach their majority, all of them young and hormonal and moody enough to put a pregnant woman to shame. And what was he going to be lecturing on? Why Ethics of course; as if majoring in French literature and mathematics qualified for something like _Ethics_.

Yeah. Exciting.

The only silver lining he could see was the comfortable condo Cross had prepared for him (he was NOT living on campus) and that his brother, Zero, was moving in with him. Though they still met frequently even after Zero had moved out at seventeen, it didn't compare to living together, sharing chores and meals like they did since they were children. Not to mention, the food Zero made was fantastic.

"Ichiruuu~ are you still mad? Won't you speak to me?"

Eyebrow twitching, Ichiru spared a glance at Cross looking up at him from the floor, toying anxiously with a teacup.

"I really am sorry about this," Cross continued pathetically, "but I didn't know who else to ask. No other hunter I know has teaching credentials on their records, and well, I did think about Touga, but you know how he is…not really stellar teaching material, that…and besides—"

Ichiru sighed loudly. "It's _fine_, all right?" He snapped before the man could go off on a long stream of rambling. "And Zero is going to be with me. I won't maim you for that, if nothing else."

Amber eyes went wide. "Oh, Ichiru…" Delighted, Cross jumped up in an obvious attempt at a hug and Ichiru stopped him dead with a hard look, _'Don't you dare.'_

He had broken bones for less.

Cross' face crumpled and the man curled back into a miserable ball of dejection, sadly lining the rim of one of the cups with a finger.

They worked the next half hour in complete silence.

Knowing what Zero would have to say on his childish temper tantrum (it had been two weeks since he started giving Cross the cold shoulder), Ichiru forced himself to ask,

"This Night class integration thing you've been doing, what's it like?"

Life seeping back into his features, Cross beamed. "Oh, it's wonderful! The students are all nobles at this point, it's a test round to see how things will go, but we actually have a class!"

Ichiru nodded absently, going through another cardboard box he'd previously opened. He didn't care for the subject, but it was the most straightforward way of showing he wasn't really angry anymore. "This is the first year, right? What are the students like?"

"They're curious more than anything, I'd imagine," Cross hummed. "They've never lived in a dorm before, all taught by tutors in their own homes, you know? But they're a good bunch. I have high hopes!" He carefully took out a porcelain teapot – his favorite – and placed it on the kitchen counter. "Especially the pureblood acting as Dorm President. He's the sweetest thing!"

_A pureblood?_

Ichiru blinked, momentarily pausing from arranging the spoons and forks. Well, it made sense, he supposed. If the students were all nobles, there would be no one better suited to keep them in line than a pureblood vampire. But…

"Sweet?" He asked skeptically.

"Sweet!" Cross nodded firmly. "You wouldn't believe he's a vampire, he's that sweet!"

"Yeah…" Ichiru muttered, going back to the eating utensils. The curve of the spoons he was holding reflected a distorted version of the fierce frown on his face. "Just don't push Zero around too much with this. He _does_ have a patience limit."

Cross had been steadily nurturing Zero as the next Head of the Association (the younger generation of hunters deferred to him in the same way they did Cross) and was now making him secure ties with the academy through Ichiru, gradually pulling Zero into a very specific social network.

"I seem to remember you agreeing to take the position." Cross pointed out.

"Because you left me no choice! Don't think I don't know what you're planning. You _know_ he's soft on vampires." Ichiru's brows knitted further. He was worried about his brother placing himself in a more difficult position between his career as a hunter and his sympathy for vampires. It had yet to interfere during missions, but Ichiru wasn't ruling out the chance it one day _could_. Zero might hesitate a millisecond too long or allow for undeserved second chances and end up hurt by it.

"I'd _love_ it if they got along! That'd be wonderful!"

_Yeah. You'd think that, wouldn't you_?

Ichiru glared sharply from his corner of the kitchen. "Idiot." He hissed under his breath. Cross was as obtuse as ever. Trying to talk with him about Zero and vampires was useless, considering the man's beliefs. They never got anywhere; it was as if an invisible filter formed over the man's brain. His mood considerably dampened, he shoved the spoons in place with a little more force than necessary.

Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to come, he brooded. One word from him and Zero would move back in an instant, no matter what Cross or Yagari said. He was tempted to, really, for a good five minutes, but then shook his head and moved onto the knives.

He could settle with imagining Cross' face when cutting into the fish they were having for dinner.

Smiling, he eyed the knives fondly.

"Where is Zero anyhow?" His brother had agreed to help with unpacking today.

"Oh, he's at the Academy." Cross hummed.

Ichiru paused. "_What_." He intoned.

Cross looked up warily at his tone. "Um, I just asked him to meet with the chairman there?"

His grip tightened around the handle of the butcher knife he'd unwrapped. "A meeting with the chairman? Why does he need to do that?" He quietly demanded. "He _doesn't_. You just wanted him to meet your little Night class! You're _real_ fond of throwing him to the wolves aren't you?" He sneered. This was why he stopped being a hunter.

They heard the front door open and a voice called from the hall.

"Everything all right?"

"Zero!" Ichiru brightened with relief, seeing his brother looking in from the doorway. "Yeah. All good." For now.

"We were just talking about the Night class." Cross turned around from placing another set of teacups on the shelves. "How were they, what do you think about them?"

He ignored the scowl Ichiru shot him for his question.

"Mm." Zero offered a vague hum, stepping in to help Ichiru unpack another box. "Can't say. Seemed fine."

"Really?"

Zero tilted his head in a 'well, actually…' sort of way and murmured, "…One felt… Familiar. Must have seen each other at a gathering. He knew me." He sounded bemused.

"Who was it?"

"I only watched them from the chairman's room during class changeover, I don't know their names."

"Describe him?"

"Dark hair, dark eyes."

When no information was further forthcoming, Cross pouted. "More details, please? What color was his hair? Was it long?"

"What does it matter?" Zero sent him an irritated glare.

"_A lot_, if you're talking about who I think you're talking about!"

"That's all I remember."

"Lies! You have excellent memory, Zero! Tell me and I—"

There was a near inaudible 'whoosh' and Cross cut himself off with an exaggerated shriek at the thick butcher knife quivering mere centimeters from his face, half embedded into the wall.

"Zero, what kind of spices are we using for the fish again?" Ichiru asked lightly, running his fingers over a santoku knife, trailing them along the side of the blade.

Zero didn't look up from unwrapping a stack of plates, oblivious to Ichiru's creative use of one of the knives. He hadn't paid a wit of attention to the shriek from the other end of the room, knowing Cross' reaction levels didn't discriminate between a spider crawling up his arm and the threat of an apocalypse.

"Haven't decided. Anything you like?"

"Nah, just thinking."

Cross shivered at the cold leer aimed at his back from across the kitchen, sending a tearful look over his shoulder.

Ichiru narrowed his eyes and mouthed, "_Shut. Up_. _About the vampires_."

Letting out a nervous little giggle, Cross quickly reached for another set of cups.

"Ichiru, when's your first day at the academy? You'll need to take dinner with you."

"The day after tomorrow with Kaito. Thanks Zero. I know I'm not eating from the school menu, and you can just imagine what Kaito would say now that he can eat your food again." Ichiru lowered his brows and deepened his voice as he pumped his fist, "'YES! Thank you God!'"

Zero snorted. "Sounds exactly like him."

Ichiru snickered. "You're making vanilla pudding, right? Love that stuff."

"Whatever you like." Zero smiled.

**_._._**

Kaito sneezed into his coffee cup and rubbed his nose, looking down at his ruined drink in dismay.

"Should I close the window? My previous guest wanted it open."

Kaito shook his head. "How was he?" He asked instead, leaving his cup on the desk to turn to the chairman, watching as the man sucked on a pudding filled spoon.

"Kiryuu Zero is everything Cross informed me of and more." The chairman smiled. "I know there is an issue regarding his age, but better a young spirited soul who is unclouded in his goals than an old husk deluded in superiority and greed, no?" The silver spoon clinked against the side of the glass jar, scooping out another bite. "He has been hunting for over a decade and his objectives are still clear."

Zero had pulled the trigger on his first vampire at fourteen.

"You like him, then."

"He is remarkable, in many ways." The chairman tapped the spoon against his bottom lip. "Much like our resident Moon Dorm President."

Leaning on the edge of the desk, Kaito frowned. "Speaking of, he was pretty off tonight." The kid had looked visibly unsettled, which was weird enough, and barely an hour into class, he had walked out, claiming he had 'private affairs to attend to' according to rumors. The other little vamps were all in a ruckus over it. Kaito could feel their agitation even now, contaminating his air and seeping through the walls.

"Perhaps it's related to the new professor Cross requested for their Ethics class? They've all assumed the new addition to our staff is going to be a hunter."

Kaito shrugged. "Could be." He had his doubts. "He seemed fine the day before."

"Mm… Yes. He did seem strange during class changeover." The chairman tilted his head, the rhythm of his chewing starting to slow as he hummed. "It might have been Hunter Kiryuu. I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow scented him in here; Hunter Kiryuu was standing right by the window."

"Whatever it is, he needs to get over himself."

Vampires on edge set _him_ on edge, and he'd rather do without the 'ready-to-snap' mentality. It'd ruin his carefully cultivated image as a young, friendly teacher.

"What are the chances Kaname is actually busy?"

"None."

The chairman chuckled. "Or maybe it's just you. You've been glaring so ardently, they must be frightened!"

**_._._**

Pulling at his tie ('dressing code' his lily white ass) Ichiru tried to smooth out the frown on his face; a result from the ringing headache, sore throat and general dullness in his limbs he woke up with. Just a little over a month after he'd started teaching and he was already ready to keel over in a dead faint. Impressive.

He pulled the 'I'm okay' smile he wasn't sure Zero really believed at breakfast, was slow to get dressed, and nearly rammed face first into the door on his way out. Hopefully, Zero hadn't seen any of it or he'd start worrying again. His brother had become scarily keen on being able to tell when he wasn't feeling up to par, probably from years of looking after him when he was a sickly child.

His physical fragility eventually petered out as he grew older, but the occasional bug still managed to catch him off-guard. He learned to take care of things himself and hadn't needed a trip to the hospital in years, but that didn't mean Zero wouldn't be any less fretful. He sometimes wished his brother weren't so observant.

"He better not come _here_ though," he muttered under his breath, huffing in irritation. It would be just like his brother to charge in with guns blazing if he thought Ichiru was in trouble. It would be nothing less than humiliating if his brother did something like that in front of his students.

As it was, Zero was contemplating doing exactly that back at HQ, unable to wrap his mind around another stack of documents demanding his signature. Ichiru had seemed…off this afternoon when he stumbled out of his room and only nibbled at his breakfast. And while Zero had been preoccupied with a call from the Association, he was also sure he'd nearly seen his brother walk into the door before remembering to pull it open.

A plate of bite-sized cookie sandwiches getting placed on the pile of paperwork had him looking up.

"A break?" Cross smiled.

Closing his eyes, Zero leaned back in his chair, setting his pen down with a quiet clatter. "You know I hate those." He said softly. "You only bring them to eat them yourself. Bottomless pit."

Cross simply chuckled, biting into one of them with relish. "It's such a shame you give sugar a wide berth unless you're baking."

Zero sent him a questioning glance, wondering at Cross' real reason for stopping by.

"You've been on another planet since they called you in."

Though Cross sounded far from chastising, Zero felt sheepish at how distracted he must have seemed. "I think Ichiru's sick."

Cross shook his head knowingly. "If you think so, he must be. I'm guessing he's tried to pull one over on you and went to the academy anyway? If you're so worried, calling in to check up on him wouldn't be a bad idea. If he has classes in session, getting Kaito to do a little spy-work might be an alternative."

Zero sent him a wry smile. "I'll go there on my own if he doesn't call back."

"Ah. Big brother to the rescue!" Cross chirped; oblivious to the annoyed scowl he got in response. "I remember you carried him all the way to the nurse from the track grounds in high school. Sibling love at its _finest_!" He pretended to swoon.

Zero rolled up one of the documents and lightly whacked him over the head with it. "If that's all you came to say, take yourself and the cookies out of my office."

"Weeelll~…" Cross playfully dragged out, as he trailed a finger along the edge of the plate, "now that we're on the topic of the academy, I wanted to ask about—"

"Are you still on that?" Zero blinked, faintly incredulous. It had been more than a month! "One kid from your Night class happens to know me and suddenly you're all over it. What's your problem?"

"Mm… It's just, you know," Cross waved his hand around airily, "you said dark hair and eyes, and there aren't very many Night class students with those attributes. I've just got this _huge_ hunch on who it could be, and it'll make our plans so much smoother if I were right."

Zero frowned, lips stern. "Plans aside, he's still a child, Cross. Most aren't even sixteen." There was no need to involve such a young audience into their folds. Vampire or no, he was still a student, and Zero had no intention of forcing convoluted politics and power plays into his life when he could be enjoying campus life with his classmates.

Cross' eyes softened sympathetically. "…I never understood where you could be so protective of the young ones and so hard on all the others."

_Silver Bullet_, merciless out on the field when it came to his job, had an incredibly tender spot for young vampires. Word had long since gotten out and was practically common knowledge. Inflicting any amount of damage on a child was a sure-fire way of gaining Zero's ire. While most hunters regarded Zero's care for vampire children as either a weakness or with bemusement if not bafflement, they knew better than to provoke him with it.

Zero swiveled his chair to face the window.

He never offered an explanation and Cross never expected any. "I wish you can expand to the older generation," he said lightly, only half-joking.

Not likely. And it wasn't as though Zero could recall the exact origins of his lenience with young vampires. Over time, as his obligations became more extensive, he stopped being able to remember exact details; words and conversation becoming lost and vague, leaving behind an ambiguous impression that was more emotion than anything visually concrete.

As Cross went on to run his mouth on an entirely different subject ("Let's go to the beach next summer!") Zero checked his watch, saw Ichiru would have another twenty minutes before his class was over, slipped his phone from his pocket to type a short text message: Call me.

Never let it be said Zero wasn't a worrywart.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Ichiru grimaced, knowing exactly whom it was from. He let out a wispy breath, brows creasing in concentration, and finished writing out his notes. Turning around to call on a student, he felt his head spin and immediately closed his eyes, leaning back against the board, silently spewing a creative sleuth of abusive phrases in five different languages aimed at higher levels of being before calling for a short break.

Heading for the faculty restrooms, he pulled out his phone and with a slight roll of his eyes, dialed his brother's number.

Zero picked up after a ring and a half.

"Ichiru, your class shouldn't be over yet."

About to remind he was _twenty_-five, not five, a small nearly inaudible cough escaped his throat instead and Ichiru knew he was doomed.

There was an ominous pause at the other end of the line.

"…Get your stuff. You're coming home."

See?

"No thank you. I've managed things like this on my own."

"And I've heard that story before."

"Zero!"

"…Fine, but let me pick you up." The bastard. He sounded amused.

"Not until class is over! Not even a second before then."

"Yes, Ichiru."

"Guh, you're such a mother hen."

"I'll see you."

The warmth in Zero's voice spoke volumes. Ichiru sighed. And hated his breath came out a bit thin. Damn his stupid cold, or was it actually the flu? Was it flu season?

He'd always had the upper hand when they were kids, but just when he loved acting spoiled (whenever he was sick) Zero never budged.

Making sure he wasn't sulking in the mirror, he headed back to his classroom.

Twenty minutes later, a stern Zero was walking along the halls of the Night class building, hoping Ichiru hadn't ditched him out of spite. One thing he did feel an idiot about was not asking for directions or for a room number. If he waited outside of the building, his brother wouldn't hesitate to take his sweet time getting ready just for the sake of making Zero wait.

"Kiryuu-sensei?"

He turned reflexively at the sound of his name. He hadn't minded the occasional stares he'd received from passing students, but he hadn't expected to be called on.

A blond of average height stepped up from a small group, most likely in the middle of moving to another class.

"I'm his brother." He answered. "Do you know where he is?"

"…Brother…"

It was another vampire that spoke up, the second tallest next to an ash-blond noble who had both of his hands shoved in his pockets – a brunet, with dark eyes. The very one he recognized the first time he was here to meet with the chairman, in fact. His presence was fairly strong, especially among the other nobles. Zero guessed he was even suppressing a part of it, his aura felt somewhat agitated, unsettled.

In the next second, two voices, one barely a whisper and another sharp and upset, overlapped, the latter easily drowning out the former,

"Zero-san—"

"Zero!"

Zero smiled softly, turning away to face his brother. "Ichiru."

He got an irritated scowl in return. "You could've stayed outside!"

"You know me better than that."

"Mother hen," Ichiru grouched. "Seriously. You didn't come in your car, did you?"

"My bike."

"Good." Ichiru tugged at his arm. "Let's go."

"Kiryuu-sensei, you never told us you had a brother!" The same blond who first called him blurted aloud.

"It's none of your business, Aidou! You wouldn't like him anyway; he's a hunter. Right, _Silver Bullet_?"

Silence.

"Silver Bullet?"

"Kiryuu-sensei's brother is…?"

The students were sending him wary glances, murmuring to each other.

Zero held in a sigh, now a bit self-conscious. Ever since Cross had let the nickname slip, Ichiru had taken every opportunity to tease him with it.

"You better wish your fever doesn't get any worse," he muttered, bringing his hand up to his brother's neck to check his temperature. Way too warm, as he expected.

Sending the students a nod, his gaze flicking curiously over to rest briefly on dark eyes, he guided his brother out with him, shoving the spare helmet on his brother's head and sliding the visor down. Then paused. For a moment, he felt he'd done the same thing to someone else, a cloudy sense of 'I've done that before' filtering through his mind before dissipating just as quickly. Dismissing it as some kind of deja vu thing, he swiftly mounted his bike and waited for Ichiru to get on behind him.

"Hey," Ichiru nudged, just as he was about to turn the key, "What was up with you and Bambi Eyes?"

"...Bambi Eyes?"

"The one staring at you. Kuran."

"…They were all staring."

"You stared back for Bambi Eyes."

Ichiru knew he wouldn't return attention he didn't like.

"…He knows me."

Reading into the specific wording, Ichiru chortled. "Shit, don't tell me you met him somewhere and can't remember it or something. He's a pureblood, you know, don't they take offense to crap like that?"

A pureblood? Right. The name should've been obvious. It would also explain the strong presence. "I've never met a pureblood that young." The ones he'd gotten to know were ancient, even by vampire standards.

Turning on the ignition, he went into gear and let his bike fly down the lane, smirking at Ichiru's muffled yelp as he hastily wrapped his arms around his torso.

**_._._**

Disclaimer: No own.

Thanks for reading! :) Yeah, I lied again about that sequel.

This is specifically dedicated to **WolftheForsaken** for her wonderful help in brainstorming. Sorry it's so late in coming, dear, but here it is, first of two parts! :D Lots of love to you!

As for the slow pace, I tried to think a little more realistically about how a reunion with a ten year gap would be like, especially if they've only met for a day. It's sweet and cutsey if they recognized each other right away and became BFFs on the spot, but that's a bit...yeah.

It was a significant day for both of them, but Zero's still human, and he overlapped Kaname with his little brother back then, taking on the role of 'big brother'. It's on the same level as doing something nice for a kid that, in this case, happened to be a very special vampire :D Zero's going to be in for a surprise when he realizes Kaname wasn't just a 'noble'.


	3. Chapter 3

**TYL (Vamp Side)**

Ichijou Takuma nearly threw himself down on his bed, sighing long and hard. He needed something soft under him to digest his recent…revelations.

Five weeks.

It was five arduous weeks since Kaname went wonky one unassuming night (he'd left class, and as Aidou stated, he_ never_ does that) and Takuma hadn't the faintest idea what set him off. Until now.

Kiryuu Zero, or rather, infamously known throughout vampire circles as _Silver Bullet_ – one of the most celebrated hunters of his generation (by the Association of course) – was the very source of Kaname's wonkiness. Not many knew of him personally; he was more likely to be seen in a lingerie store than a vampire gala, and when he was younger, some mocked him as Cross' shadow, following the older man to certain events, but never speaking a word, perfectly content with letting people make up their own views of him, flattering or no. Nobles had taken to ignoring him.

But not Kaname. Oh no, not Kaname. Takuma sighed again. It was just like his friend to have eclectic tastes when it came to anyone and anything. Of all the hunters to be enamored with (if it had to be a hunter at all), it had to be _Silver Bullet_. The man being such a competent hunter didn't help.

Most of the Night class had been instantly aware of an unfamiliar presence in the building. Takuma hadn't paid it much mind, but the moment the man had come striding down the hall and Kaname's eyes focused in on him with a disturbing amount of intensity, Takuma had known. _This__was__it_. Well, 'him', it had turned out. This man, who looked identical to the new professor they'd had for the past five weeks, was The Reason for it all – the nostalgic looks, the tea, the pudding…all of it.

"Dear lord…" Because seriously? "He's doomed."

Takuma could already see it happening. Years' worth of graphic novels and dramas he'd watched played the whole story out like a melodramatic tragedy. Kaname, so in love with his hunter, destined for his feelings to remain unrequited, unable to fall for anyone else, getting left behind, while the hunter himself finds another love interest (probably a woman) and lives happily ever after (till he was old and wrinkled with grandkids), and Kaname watching wistfully from afar, in total heartbreak, wishing he could—

"Is that the sort of impression I give?"

"Eurgh!" Takuma flopped back up, his hair in complete disarray. "Hello."

Leaning against the doorframe, Kaname loosely crossed his arms and smiled amusedly, eyes cold. "Hello."

"Lovely breakfast we had this morning! The waffles were just—"

"Takuma."

He swallowed. Then laughed. "Er, yes?" Waffles were out then. No talk of waffles.

"I've a favor to beg of you."

"What?" His back straightened and he patted the space beside him, shifting into no-nonsense mode. "What do you need?" The last time Kaname had asked for anything, the garden gnomes had come to life and left him with an entire month of trauma. (Those gnomes had been ugly. And frightening.) Kaname and 'favors' came equipped with serious consequences, the likes of which challenged every last shred of mental stability. Takuma had a lot of layers in store before he reached the edge, but he'd rather salvage as many as he could.

Kaname closed the door behind him without ever touching it and lightly sat at the end of the bed. "Now that you know, I'd like to request you refrain from anything…unnecessary."

Takuma stared. Okay. No garden gnomes; that was a plus, but, "…You're saying…" He frowned softly. "Kaname, I would like nothing more than to agree, but I'm hardly the first person that is going to notice your…familiarity with Hunter Kiryuu." Hilarious plots aside this sentimentality could change tides politically if anyone else knew: The only remaining Kuran pureblood promoting co-existence, now known to be infatuated with a _hunter_…? They had to bring the issue some closure so it wouldn't get out of hand on the off chance this got out.

He coughed. "And sorry about the, uh…the love story thing." Not one of his best moments. To be talking aloud, he meant. Because Kaname and 'tragic romance' just fit too well together to _not_ make cheesy drama plots out of. (Even now, he was thinking Hunter Kiryuu fit well into the 'aloof-but-actually-nice-yet-dense-in-the-romance-dept.' personality…)

"But what you're saying is that you want to…leave this as is?" He leaned in. "Kaname…I know this isn't any of my business, but I saw you call out to him. You said his given name." He softened at the way Kaname's face tensed. "You _wanted_ to talk to him. You wanted him to see you." Was it so terrible for his friend to want acknowledgement from someone he thought of highly? Takuma didn't think so.

And he came to a clear decision right then and there.

"Silver Bullet…" He crossed his legs like a pretzel. "I never would have guessed, you know."

Kaname smiled ruefully.

"I mean, he's," a hunter? "A _he_, and…he looked exactly like Kiryuu-sensei," Takuma smiled. "…Different." Kiryuu-sensei _wasn__'__t_ a hunter. It couldn't have been more telling with a seasoned veteran standing right next to him. "He's…intense."

Attributes he'd pass off as delicate on Kiryuu-sensei were…not at all on _Silver Bullet_. The longer hair might have added to the steely, yet fragile quality to Kiryuu-sensei, but _Silver Bullet_, while with identical coloring, looked striking, like a white tiger out on the prowl – sleek, graceful, but wild. Even before knowing who he was, Takuma could tell he wasn't someone to cross, especially as a vampire. Aidou was the only one bold enough to call out to him, though he'd paled drastically on hearing Hunter Kiryuu's field name.

Kaname blinked slowly. "Takuma, are you earnest in your belief my feelings towards him are…non-platonic?"

Takuma cleared his throat, though it sounded like a muted choking sound. "Mm, well." He told himself his voice wasn't usually so high; he should lower it. Pauses however, pauses couldn't necessarily be bad. It just had to sound like an intelligent pause.

After a few minutes, the curtains started fluttering impatiently.

"I suppose." He finally admitted. "The way you looked at him…"

Kaname tilted his head as if to say, 'Yes?'

"And the way you've mentioned him…I just assumed."

"I am not accusing you of anything. I want an objective view."

"He's very important to you."

"He is."

Takuma nodded.

"Over time, I feel he has become…symbolic."

Takuma nodded again. "I can see that. He represents a certain part of you, part of your memories you're fond of." He rocked contemplatively from side to side, hands resting on his ankles. "Are you really all right with not doing anything after getting to see him? How long has it been?"

Kaname looked to the window, but didn't offer a response.

That long, huh… Takuma withheld from a sympathetic sigh that would only earn him dire injuries to his fatal regions.

"I won't lie to you Kaname. I'll _try_ not to resort to anything unnecessary, but I can't promise I definitely won't." Because Hunter Kiryuu's obliviousness to his friend's plight – which was due to him anyhow – was enough to prickle anyone's heart into taking _some_ kind of action.

Kaname smiled teasingly. "I suggest you fix your hair, Takuma." He said over his shoulder as the door closed behind him.

Haphazardly running his hands through his blond locks, Takuma got up determinedly. Kaname should know better than to think he'd do _nothing._

**_._._**

"What! He went on his own?" Hanabusa squeaked. "Ichijou, why would you, how could you let Kaname-sama…!" He couldn't even seem to finish voicing his outrage he was so…outraged.

Akatsuki did think it strange; Kaname never bothered with something so trivial. He left it up to them to deal with. By Takuma's mild smile, however, he supposed there was a specific reason. Those two never operated without one or thirty. The president and vice president had always been thick as thieves. It was questionable whether Kaname actually went out to do what he was letting them assume he was doing.

"I thought we agreed we would be doing the 'clean up' for blocks 11 to 21?" Ruka frowned.

"Last minute changes. He wants you to add 25 to 27. He will take care of 22 to 24. Works more to our advantage."

Or more like Kaname's.

"When is he returning?" Akatsuki piped up. "If in the unlikely event…"

"I'm sure he'll settle things on his own." Takuma reassured. He was completely unreadable. If Akatsuki didn't know better, he wouldn't have been able to tell there was anything seriously amiss.

"Besides, if Kaname goes, the place will be completely free of Es for the next few years at the least. Less work for him in the long run."

While that was true, neither Ruka nor Hanabusa were entirely convinced. Discontent scowls marring their delicate features, they reluctantly backed off. Akatsuki went after them; exasperation lining his brows as he practically saw what they were thinking drawn over their heads. Regardless it was against Kaname's wishes, they were going to go after him. He wished they'd grow out of their weird delusion of Kaname ever needing a savior. Ambiguous as he was, Kaname was fully capable of taking care of himself.

Even if he did need one, it wouldn't be Ruka or Hanabusa he would choose for the role.

Personally, Akatsuki couldn't envision him looking remotely vulnerable in front of anyone. He didn't seem the type to allow comfort from someone else. Kaname wasn't all winter blizzards and dry deserts when it came to emotion, but certain impressions leave strong imprints, and seeing the twisted detachment, eyes so disturbingly clear of grief, from Kaname at what must have been his most desolate moment – at his parents' funeral – was enough to make him think.

Kaname couldn't afford to allow for other vampires an opportunity at gaining any sort of hold over him. That included his feeling for his deceased parents, and so soon after their loss. He'd been expected to get himself together on his own, to be calm, levelheaded, and coherent. The amount of strength that must have taken when he was _six_… Not many grown vampires had such composure. What else could Akatsuki think, but that Kaname was simply that internally strong?

**_._._**

Well. This was an extremely careless mistake on his part, Kaname thought as he looked up at the stormy sky above. He had _known_ it was going to rain, had told himself he needed an umbrella, and what did he do – forgot about it like some idiotic girl too preoccupied with her upcoming first date. Pathetic. Had he fallen so low in a week? Or had he been on a steady decline for the past month and a half since meeting (and freaking out) his symbol-and-maybe-but-maybe-not-romantic-interest hunter from ten years ago?

In all honesty he didn't know what Zero was to him. He couldn't place a specific label on his feelings. The man had saved his life, had been his hope, his inspiration, his rock for an entire decade. That was more than half of his life. Granted, Zero hadn't been on his mind all day everyday, but he was largely the reason Kaname had bothered to get this far. All the politics, the gatherings, parties, meetings, quelling his surprisingly violent homicidal urges for arrogant vampires and humans alike, the fucking _pressure,_ he'd dealt with it all, because he knew there were people like Zero out there. People who could care about vampires the same way they did humans. There were _hunters_ who could still spare a few words and tea and chocolates and pudding for a crying boy they had no obligations to.

And that was amazing. Zero, barely fifteen, already an active hunter for a year, had found it in himself to give Kaname a chance. Someone who had been taught since he could talk, not to trust vampires, had reached out to Kaname in the lowest point of his life with not just the bare minimum to get him on his way, but genuine warmth and a true desire to help.

He had yet to encounter anyone like that again, but he saw shadows of it in the chairman of the academy, in the president of the Hunters Association, in some of the idealistic wealthy humans supporting his cause. Tinged with calculative eyes and quick aggressive minds constantly weighing pros and cons though they were, it was there. What his parents had dreamt of, what he aspired for, was possible.

He grimaced, attention coming back to his surroundings as he heard the faint roll of thunder overhead. This wasn't just going to be rain. Not a second later, as if in answer to his thoughts, he felt a drop land on his shoulder. Walking closer to storefronts, where there was a measure of shelter from the drizzle, he tried not to seem hurried as the unobtrusive sign to his destination came into view.

Stylish crimson letters, the 'o' represented with the shape of a leaf, was encased in a simple horizontal oval – _Red__ Clover_.

One of his very few favorite places to stop by when in need of _peace,__ quiet_ and a cup of honey lemon tea. He needed moments to himself, to recollect, immerse in the comfort of warm memories, and Red Clover was the ideal spot for self-reflection. From what he knew of Takuma and what he was capable of, he was going to need it.

He was aware of the 'adjustments' that had been made to the E-patrol for this week. Aidou, Ruka, and Kain would most likely be 'advised' to add blocks 25 to 27, claiming Kaname himself would be looking after 22 to 24, utilizing a classic method of distraction to keep them preoccupied. Their return to the academy would be delayed by another few hours, in which Takuma somehow found a way to get Zero into the Night class building or their dorm for Kaname's 'surprise'. There would be no better week to drag Zero from HQ, as the chairman was going to be busy with Hunter Cross in one of their official-yet-not meetings along with Hunter Takamiya.

In response, Kaname had sent Hunter Cross a short message to keep an eye out for Zero, lest his kind nature be taken advantage of by a well meaning, but nonetheless annoying blond noble. In the meanwhile, Kaname would bide his time at Red Clover to avoid any awkward encounters. Because while he could admit to loving nothing more than to talk with Zero again, he didn't want it to come about this way. Rather, a large part of him didn't want to talk at all. It was the part of him that whined ten years had been too long; Zero obviously hadn't remembered him, there would be no cathartic reunion to get excited over, and he would look more the fool for his unrealistic, unreasonable expectations.

'_Keep walking.'_

'_Clean it up and give it time.'_

The words he often repeated over in his mind were now tinged with not only the soft tenor of a teenager still growing into his body, but the smooth, low tone of a young man. It'd been a decade; of course he'd sound different, but the rich, soothing quality of it was similar enough, Kaname would never mistake it anywhere. He could forget everything else and that voice would always pull recognition from him.

A mere few steps from the door and he nearly froze when a damp, yet familiar scent reached his nose. Solid boots making light splashes and squelches, with the shoulders of his shirt wet and nearly transparent, a hassled looking Zero got to the entrance of Red Clover before him, rushing into the store, jostling the small chime at the top and making it clink dangerously against it as he roughly ran a hand through his limp hair to push it out of his face.

The storefront was made entirely out of glass, and when Zero turned around to peer outside, eyes flicking to the grey sky in resigned irritation, he blinked when his line of sight settled on Kaname, who was still standing on the other side.

As though jolted by the attention, Kaname felt himself move, entering at a more sedate pace (if only out of uneasiness) than Zero, and coming to a stop right beside the door, his gaze never leaving Zero's.

…And he'd wanted to _avoid_ awkward encounters? Kaname inwardly swore he could hear someone laughing. Irony could be quite a cruel mistress.

"Sirs, are you in need of any assistance?" One of the waitresses wandered over. "We've some umbrellas if—"

"No." Zero shook his head. "We'll have a table in the back." He flicked his wrist towards Kaname. "If he wants to order anything, I'll take care of it."

She nodded. "Of course sir, this way."

About to protest (he would gladly leave, and even if he didn't, he could pay for his own share), Zero shot him a Look; one Kaname didn't doubt many other hunters who worked under him knew well – "Do as I say, or Else."

Once seated, Zero promptly asked for a cup of Earl Grey and sent Kaname another look that implied this was going to be even queerer if Kaname just sat there without ordering anything.

Throat dry he automatically requested his usual: hot honey lemon tea with vanilla pudding, and nearly missed the way Zero's lids lowered in cautious contemplation.

Now self-conscious (should he have asked for something else? Those were his comfort foods, he couldn't do without them, especially in this setting) Kaname distractedly studied Zero's hand, curled in a loose fist, his long sturdy fingers mostly unseen, resting atop the table. His forearms were bare, slightly tanned and unmarred save for the faint scar on his left, leading into his rolled sleeves in a pale arch. Kaname vaguely wondered if there were any more scars he couldn't see and the possible stories behind their cause. Zero must have a fairly large collection from eleven years of hunter service.

It wasn't long before their tea and his pudding were ready (the waiter sent he and Zero a speculative glance, most likely surprised Kaname was with someone else; he'd always enjoyed his time here alone).

Having his tea in sight somehow made it easier to breathe, and he sighed softly.

Sensing some of the tension ease, Zero spoke, "This is a little far for an academy student."

"It's our day off, and I…like it here." Kaname wished he could will himself out of existence he was so mortified. What was he saying?

Zero didn't seem to find his answer strange, however. His eyes sparking, he lightly murmured, "That chairman gives free days?"

"He can be generous."

Zero chuckled gently.

Kaname made sure to enjoy the view – the curve of full lips, the softening of handsome features – but not for too long, lest he make Zero uncomfortable. He didn't think he'd ever heard Zero laugh. Grin, smile, or smirk, maybe, but not laugh.

"May I ask…were you intending to come here, or is this a pit stop?" _Had Takuma_...?

"I was heading for the academy and it started pouring. No umbrella – handed it off to this drenched kid – and my shirt is white." He gestured to his shoulders. Though the shirt was drying, Kaname could see the tone of his skin coming through the damp fabric. He hadn't intended to come to _Red Clover_ then.

"Are you without your bike today?"

Zero's eyes suddenly burned with a disconcerting amount of curiosity at the question. It was a moment before he said, "What's the color of my spare helmet?"

"Pink." He automatically answered. The color was hard to forget even after a decade; just as humorously unique as the cat-themed thermo and the inanely designed bag that it came in.

Zero smirked as though he'd gained confirmation on a longstanding suspicion. "It's blue now."

_What?_

"I changed it five years ago."

_What did that have to do with anything?_

Zero took a languid sip of his tea. "Do you always eat your pudding that way?"

Kaname glanced down at his dessert decorated with diced fruits – strawberries, kiwis, and two whole raspberries – just the way Zero's pudding had been arranged for him when he was six.

"And your tea, with exactly one and a half teaspoonful of sugar?" Zero continued.

"…Yes." He was starting to see where this was going.

"Mm."

Kaname refrained from snapping the spoon handle between his fingers at the vague response. _Mm? __Was __that __it? __What __did __that __mean?_

Zero placed his cup back down. He shifted in his seat and pulled out his phone ringing for his attention. Sending Kaname an apologetic glance, he checked whatever messages were left to him and quickly typed one back before setting the phone down on the table.

Outside, the rain fell harder.

Kaname scooped a spoonful of pudding along with a bit of the strawberry. "I would be nine years younger than you if I were human."

Zero nodded. "You shouldn't know me, but you do."

Thunder crackled and rumbled.

"You don't know me, however."

Closing his eyes, Zero smiled slightly. "But I do. I'm just looking for _when_." He made the tea in his cup swirl with a twist of his wrist. "And you're not making it easy."

Unable to feel disappointment at the light tone, Kaname smiled. Just like their first meeting, he couldn't hold onto his darker, negative emotions for long when with Zero. It would be natural to feel wistful or down right depressed with such a clear admission of being forgotten, but all he felt was the amusement Zero was projecting and the urge to tease back.

"It'd hardly be fair for you to be given a direct answer." He liked to see Zero putting in the effort to remember him. "But I wouldn't mind offering another clue to…move the process along. Humans have such faulty memories." He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

"'It's really complicated. Extremely difficult. Can you do it?'" He recited some of the first words he received from Zero. "You were rather mean." He felt compelled to add. "I was only six. You had me completely fooled."

"Was I?" Zero's lips twitched. Something was starting to come alive in his voice.

Kaname nodded, though the other man still had his eyes closed. He swallowed before softly reciting another phrase: "'I want to know your name.'"

Zero's breathing stopped for a few seconds. "Your name." He breathed out. "_Name_…"

The phone vibrated.

Brows creasing, Zero reached for it, tapped at its screen without even looking at it (he hadn't bothered to open his eyes), placed it at his ear, and after whoever had picked up on the other line, demanded, "I'm on a date with one of your vampires, whine at someone else." And then pointedly turned it off and stuffed it back in his pocket.

Unfortunately, not a second later, Kaname's phone rang.

"He said _DATE_! Tell me it's with you!"

Kaname nearly cringed from Hunter Cross' high, excited shout. "I've no idea what you speak of, please excuse me, I'd like to get back to my tea." He calmly replied.

Zero smiled into his cup at the sounds of protest from Hunter Cross before they were cut off as Kaname snapped his phone shut. He huffed a laugh under his breath and murmured, "If he knew there was no need to push us together, I can only imagine what else he'd have in mind for us."

Kaname tried not to let his teenage mind twist Zero's words into something…more than they were. His use of the term 'date' for example, was obviously very liberal and 'pushing together' must be in relation to Hunter Cross' unusual delight at the prospect of he and Zero developing a friendship.

The man still evidently thought him a child, and remembering him at age six would in no way encourage him to see otherwise. He would be regarded as a high school student first even before the fact he was a pureblood vampire.

"By that, do you mean we're acquainted enough to not require his help?" He allowed for a measure of sarcasm to color his tone, considering this was their first proper meeting, and even now, hadn't really introduced each other. Zero had yet to figure whom he was, much less his name. He wasn't counting on Zero being able to bury through a decade's worth of foggy memories to come to,

"_My… My name is—"_

"Your imprint on my life will last as long as I live. I think that's more than anything Cross can manage." Zero carefully said with what Kaname could definitely tell this time was affection, and finally, his bright lilacs were back, clear and steady.

Stunned, Kaname slowly set his spoon down, lest he drop the next mouthful of pudding into somewhere other than his mouth. He wrenched his gaze away from Zero's, hardly ready for what the older man might see, and made the monumental mistake of staring at Zero's lips instead. Half-panicked, though he was sure none of it shown on his face, he then lowered his eyes to Zero's shoulders (still not good), proceeded down to his arms, before landing at his hand. Again. (Still_,__ still_ not good.)

He held in the urge to swallow nervously and decided it was much safer to stare down at his own dessert, however rude it might seem.

"Imprint?" He whispered out, infinitely glad his voice revealed none of his nerves.

"Mm. Sounds better than 'permanent mark', doesn't it?"

_Permanent__ mark_… Throat constricting, Kaname tightened his fingers around the spoon handle. Zero was…dangerous, he thought mildly exasperated. It was a miracle the man hadn't been assaulted by a frustrated admirer. He really had no idea what his casual words could mean to an interested party. Especially when the interested party was a vampire.

"What made you realize…?"

Zero simply shrugged.

"But you haven't recalled my name."

The spark of curiosity was back in Zero's eyes. "No." He agreed.

Kaname nodded. "I have doubts you truly knew who I was even then. No one had acted with anything close to the amount of familiarity you showed to me, before and after that day, with the exception being my parents."

Zero's brows creased, bemused, but smoothed as he said, "Right. You're a pureblood." He might as well have announced Kaname was a cat by the utter lack of weight he placed on the normally overwhelming title. He was completely untouched by the implications, the baggage, that came with the social station, 'pureblood'.

"All I have is your last name, but that's not what I want." Zero added.

If he could look up at the ceiling and plead (loudly) '_WHY?_' without coming off as a lunatic, Kaname would have. As it was, he was just that close to shaking Zero by the shoulders and screaming, 'Do you have any idea what you're _doing _to me?' Instead, he muttered out, "Please stop talking."

Zero blinked.

"And as for my name, you'll have to keep guessing." It wouldn't take long at all to deduce the full name of the only remaining Kuran pureblood.

Zero nodded, not at all affected by the deliberate withholding of information. In fact, he looked…pleased. "Why not." His lips lifted in a minute smile.

He glanced outside and finished the rest of his tea before standing. "Rain's let up. Come, I'll take you back to the academy." Kaname could barely get a word in protest as he was guided out the door and Zero paid for both of them.

The time it took to reach the academy felt far too short, it felt like mere minutes since they left _Red__ Clover_ and now they were standing at the academy gates, with Zero seeing him off with an amused glint to his bright eyes. It was as though he knew what Kaname was thinking, how much Kaname wished to stay, but couldn't bring himself to dare ask for more of the man's time.

The rest of the day passed without incident, though Takuma looked highly disappointed at the lack of a certain hunter paying the Night class a visit.

**_._._**

"Oi, Kuran."

Kaname turned to his Ethics professor as he was leaving to his next class. "Yes?"

Grimacing at the rest of the students behind Kaname, Kiryuu-sensei gestured to his own empty classroom. "Got something for you. Tell them I'm not going to maim you while you're with me and let's get this over with." He headed back into his classroom, muttering, "I'm not the freaking delivery boy, Zero!"

Perking up at the mention of Zero's name, Kaname told the rest of the Night class to move on without him. It'd been close to a week and a half since the day at _Red__ Clover_ and he hadn't seen or heard from Zero at all since.

"Here." Kiryuu-sensei thrust a bag (just as brightly colored and decorated as the one from a decade prior) at him. "You should know who that's from. He never pulls lame shit like this. He just couldn't make it here tonight and he said he wanted to give this to you right away. That's all." Kiryuu-sensei let out a gusty sigh. "That's it, all right? I am _not_ going to be a go-between whatever _thing_ you two got going on. It's just this once." He crossed his arms, expression uneasy. "It was creepy as hell seeing Zero act all…" He waved his hand dismissively as if to swipe the disturbing image away. He turned back to Kaname with a frown. "He says you didn't do anything to him, I'll believe that, but just watch it, all right? No one gets to manipulate Zero into doing what they want, but me."

"Is this your way of…warning me not to hurt him?" Was this how siblings were with each other? He vaguely wondered what his brother would be like, if he'd ever had one.

"Yeah. And don't tell him I said any of it. It's bad enough he still frets like a mother hen over me; I don't need the 'You're so fucking adorable' look making a comeback." Kiryuu-sensei roughly shook his head. "Other than that, welcome to the fucking family, Kuran. The only good thing about it is Zero, so," he shrugged, "you're lucky he's the one that likes you. Just prepare yourself for some major overprotective hovering. It's part of the Older Brother Syndrome."

Nodding, Kaname smiled softly, trying to hold back laughter. "I see."

"And be careful about letting anyone taste those," he pointed to the bag. "They're… Be careful with them. I'll give you a pass; you can put them in your dorm room before going back to your next class."

"If they're not meant to be shared, they won't be." Though he was now incredibly intrigued as to why…

Once classes were over and he was free to return to his rooms, he immediately took out whatever gift Zero had left him, lifting his brows at the scent-blocking charm drawn over the bag. Peering inside, he blinked, then laughed, reaching in to lift several glass cups of pudding, all tastefully adorned with fruits.

"Thank you…?" He murmured, placing them on his desk. He nearly set the bag down on the floor before he noticed a short note.

Tracing the words with a finger, he tried to memorize the handwriting. It was Zero's; the man's scent was all over it. Reaching the end of the note, his eyes widened as they read the last word, twice, three times, before he closed them and smiled.

'_Red __Clover__'__s__ is__ probably__ good,  
but I bet mine is better,  
Kaname_.'

**_._._**

Aaaand that's all. Yup. Done. Finally. Done. All done. *wipes forehead*

Um, thanks so, so much for all of you who've, well, kept up until now, and sorry for Kaname and Zero's rather...anticlimatic reunion ^^; I didn't know whether it should all be dramatic and gasp inducing, considering this is Kaname and Zero, but ah, yeah, I obviously didn't go that route. I was hoping to keep the really normal, nothing-out-of-the-ordinary sort of thing from the first chapter. They met by chance, and when they meet again, it's by chance too. Eh. Dunno if that got through...

Once again, special thanks to **WolftheForsaken**! :D

And no own, no own. :)


End file.
